Decisões Malditas
by The Midnight Rippers
Summary: RIPAGEM: Hermione reencontra um grupo de amigos trouxas que, coincidentemente receberam cartas de Hogwarts e também para a Grifinória... prepare-se para encarar uma escola bruxa com internet sem fio!
1. Chapter 1

**Decisões (Fell: "Malditas")**

-Hermione!  
Chamou o moreno com cansaço:** (Amers: Quem é o moreno com cansaço?)(Fell: Devo chamar os paramédicos?){Shuu: Até onde me consta, uma pessoa FICA CANSADA, não TEM CANSAÇO. Masok, prossigamos.}**  
-Diga Harry **(Amers: Harry.)**, mais** (*Amers fuzila o "I" e deixa um "mas"*)(Fell se benze.){Shuu peg usa para dar uma tacada na virgula que faltou na frase.} **olha **(Amers: Vírgula!) (Fell: Vou precisar de chá da Noruega...)** se for pra copiar a tarefa nem venha!** (Fell: Quanta delicadeza para chamar o cidadão de burro.){Shuu: Nossa, que delicadinha!}**  
-Não **(Amers *incorporando a menina pastora louca*: Senhor, que a alma desta vírgula inocente possa descansar em paz.)** **(Fell: E assombre todas as noites dessa autora, wahahahaha!) **é só que vai vim **(Amers: Mas hein?){Shuu: Mãe de deus, eu achei que nunca mais veria algo assim. *morre*}** umas pessoas que são bruxas **(Fell: Sério?) **e são de uma escola trouxa de sua cidade! **(Amers: Por que bruxos estudariam em escolas trouxas?) (Fell: Estou com medo# abraça Bodan que apareceu desavisadamente por perto de Fell.){Shuu sai espirrando à mera presença de Bodan.}{Shuu 2: E começa o clichê: Bruxos perdidos que chegam no meio do ano, para entrar em alguma série adiantada sem sequer saber levitar uma pena.}**  
-Mais é qual escola- **(Fell: Usaram a lástima da interrogação para colher goiabas, foi?){Shuu: Dois erros em quatro palavras. Vou ali ler yaoi e volto quando isso acabar. *É arrastada de volta para a cadeira por B.*}**perguntou Hermione Jane Granger aflita.** (Amers: Esse diálogo me soa estranhamente Nordestino pro meu gosto!) (Fell: Senti que a autora imagina que os leitores não conhecem o nome completo da personagem...)**  
-É uma tal de Mandalay **(Fell: A autora tem uma criatividade chocante para nomes.){Shuu: MANDALAY gramatical que se use um ponto aqui e se retire essa conjunção. *Rippers matam Shuu pelo uso de trocadilhos toscos.*} **e chegam aqui daqui a mais ou menos uma hora!São uns 7 alunos! **(Fell:Beleza, tava afim de fazer uma caldeirada de bruxos estudantes de escola trouxa# suspira entediada.){Shuu: Sete é um número mágico! Gravem isso! Ou não.}**  
A morena logo enche os olhos de lágrimas **(Fell esconde o vidro de pimenta que sacudiu nos olhos da personagem)**e corre ao seu dormitório, Harry angustiado se pergunta:**{Shuu: "O que eu devo vestir? Mione, não me deixe sozinho com essa decisão difícil!"}**  
-O que foi que eu falei de errado? **(Amers: Deixe-me ver... Além das vírgulas ignoradas, ter trocado "mais" e "mas", "vai vim" ao invés de "virão"...?){Shuu: É para enumerar?}**  
_Hermione chega em seu quarto e pega _**(Fell: Esse tempo verbal está tão desagradável...# toma um gole de chá.){Shuu foi atropelada pela mudança de tempo verbal.}**_uma foto onde ele _**(Fell: Ele quem? Vou me arrepender da pergunta?){Shuu: MIONÃO, EU SABIA!} {Shuu2: Vírgula.}**_com cerca de 11 anos_**{Shuu: Vírgula.} **_está com 7 pessoas_ **(Amers: Oh MY GOD! O mistério dos sete escolhidos. :O)**_ ( 3 meninas e 4 meninos) e se tem uma veelha _**(Fell: Ó céus! Revisão passou longe dessa fic...)**_lembrança: _**(Shuu: Pela construção da frase, eu imaginei uma velha senhora na foto.}**  
_-Mione me promete que essa não será a última vez que nos veremos? __**(**_**Amers: Má claro miguxo! Todo mundo se encontra em Hoguáts no futuro!){Shuu: Shuu perdoa a próclise porque é diálogo, mas Shuu não perdoa a falta de vírgula que fez a frase soar tão idiota quanto esse comentário.}**_  
-Claro que não Lucas. _**(Fell: "Claro que não 'prometo' Lucas", deu essa impressão...){Shuu: E FALTOU VÍRGULA! *surta*} **_É só que o meu pai quer me por em outro colégio interno! __**(**_**Amers: A culpa é sempre dos pais.) (Amers#2: "É porque eles não me querem mais por perto!"){Shuu: Seus pais não quiseram te mandar para um colégio interno. Um professor de Hogwarts apareceu na sua porta com uma cartinha que dizia: "Parabéns! Sua filha é bruxa!"}**_  
TODOS estavam chorando MUITO __**(**_**Amers: CARAMBA! NÃO BRINCA?) (Fell cogita oferecer chá para os emos da lembrança.){Shuu: E eu estou de saco MUITO cheio, já.}**_  
-Mi, _**{Shuu: mimimi...}**_**(**_**Amers se esfaqueia com uma faca de borracha.) (Fell cospe o chá na tela do computador.)**_ toma esse colar _**(Fell : "De tampinhas de refrigerante"){Shuu: "De rolhas."}**_pra sempre se lembrar da nossa amizade nos somos UM GRUPO INVENCIVEL lembra-se? __**(***_**Amers toma um gole de chá*: Hm... Tipo um quarteto fantástico de sete, não? *apanha*)(Fell lança um vaso de planta carnívora na quadrilha de adolescentes emos.){Shuu: Releiam essa frase. Sério. "Toma esse colar pra sempre se lembrar". Profissional-de-entretenimento-noturno-que-deu-à-luz.}**  
_-Claro Nicole!Sempre vou me lembrar dos momentos que passamos juntos, se separar depois de 7 anos de amizade é meio difil! __**(**_**Amers: "difil". Deixe-me refletir!) (Fell: Revisão, revisão, para que raios você serve?){Shuu: "Difil": Tecido confeccionado com cabelos de bebês ruivos nascidos na Micronésia.}**_  
-Fedor que eu amoo, nunca vai me esquecer_ **(Amers: MAS O QUE? o.O) (Fell: CUMA?){Shuu: COMÉQUEÉ?}**_  
-Claro que não _**{Shuu: Vírgula. -eu não me canso disso.} **_burra_**(Fell: Começou o tratamento carinhoso.)**_ nunca vou me esquecer de vocês lembra estamos juntos desde dos 4 aninhos! __**(***_**Amers ignora as vírgulas e pontos perdidos e continua a beber seu chá*)(Fell cogita fazer recontagem do seu estoque de ervas suspeitas assim que terminar essa ripagem.){Shuu foi cheirar Bodan porque não quer mais viver nesse mundo,}**_  
Todos se juntaram e falaram:  
-NICOLE, CÍNTIA,VITÓRIA,LUCAS, ARTHUR,GUILHERME E EDUARDO FOREVER! __**(**_**Amers: Orignal Characters que nunca ouvimos falar. Certo... NEXT!) (Amers: E ignorando o fato de que eles são... sei lá... Britânicos e deveriam gostar de chá, falar bonito e ter nomes como "Mary, Edward e William".)(Fell: É o fim do mundo! Corram para as montanhas!){Shuu: YEEEEEEEEYY! -Not.}**_  
Hermione roxa de tanto chorar__**(**_**Amers: Relaxa, daqui pra frente tudo vai ser mais legal!) (Fell, flagrada asfixiando a personagem, finge que estava verificando se a dita cuja ainda carregava o tal colar emo que recebeu de presente.){Shuu joga Fell de lado e asfixia a personagem sem vergonha alguma.}**_ foi pra casa, sim de ali em diante iria se tornar uma BRUXA _**(Fell: Ponto, cadê você meu filho? Eu te amo!){Shuu: Só para desencargo de consciência: Não se VIRA bruxo, se NASCE bruxo.}**  
Logo logo, uma pessoa a chama:** (Amers: Por que o narrador se recusa a identificar o Harry?){Shuu: Acabou o flashback, mas o tempo verbal não voltou ao normal. God, why?}**

-O QUE FOOOI HARRY-Grita a morena de volta **(Fell: Na boa, a definição morena não pega muito bem para Hermione...){Shuu: "QUIÉÉÉ?"}**  
-OS ALUNOS CHEGARAM!** (Fell: E a professora correu para as montanhas!){Shuu: Look at all the fucks I give!}**  
Estavam falando aos berros e Hermione desce apressada e _quase_cai **{Shuu é acertada na testa DE NOVO pelo tempo verbal mutante.}{Shuu: Li "Kazekage". A arte de ser otaku.}** da chega no salão** {Shuu: Só e tenho a impressão de que a autora anda comendo palavras?}**comunal e dá um grito:** (Fell: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Tempo verbal horrível, palavras coladas, assassinato de pontuação, carnificina, carnificina! ****#cai da cadeira.){Shuu: "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKYYYYY! *****leva um tiro.*}**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NÃÃÃOO ACREDITOOOOOOO! **(Amers: CARAAAAAAAAAAAMBA, NÃO BRINCAAAAAAAAAAAA!) (Fell joga um tijolo na direção de Hermione, mas erra.){Shuu: NEM EEEUU!}**  
-HERMIONEEE- **(Amers: PERSONAGENS ORIGINAAAAAAIS! :O) (Fell: Amedrontadoramente originais...)**Gritaram as 7 pessoas juntas.** {Shuu: "...mas a Sheeva é campeã, ao mesmo tempo aguenta sete!" #FunkdoMortalKombat}**  
Todos se abraçam até que Snape interrompe (chato) **(AmerS: Sempre se metendo onde não é chamado!) ****(Fell: Snape, mestre! Bota moral nessa merda!)**  
-Ruun **(Amers: RUUUUUN FOR YOUR LIVES!){Shuu: RUUN TO THE HILLS! *****pega Snape e corre.*}** podemos começar as seleções? **(Fell: "Detenção pra todo mundo!")**  
-Claro **(Amers: "que não..."){Shuu: Vírgula.}** professor!  
Minerva logo começa a chamar os alunos:  
-Nicole Santos!**{Shuu: ISSO PORQUE É INGLESA, NÉ.}**  
-Huuum bem-Diz o chapeu- Vejo que tem muita coragem é sangue frio **(Fell: Jack o estripador está na área!){Shuu: Sonserina!} **também então que seja GRIFINÓRA! **{Shuu: WTF?}**  
A mesa da Grinóra **(Amers: Aham...){Shuu: A nova casa de Hogwarts, que se localiza na fossa séptica da escola.}** vibra!** (Fell:" e as outras respiram aliviadas".){Shuu: "De pavor."}**  
-Vitória Correa **(Fell:"Tensão nas mesas".){Shuu: Porque "Correa" e "Santos" são dos dois nomes mais comuns na Inglaterra.}**  
-Huum beem muita coragem e derteminação mais também tem medo,** {Shuu: A seleção natural agradece.}** é sangue frio mais que seja GRIFINÓRIA! **(Fell: Realmente surpreendente...#lixa as unhas.)**  
A mesa de novo vibra. **(Amers: Aí todos foram selecionados na Grifinória e Hermione vive feliz pra sempre. FIM! Ah não? Outro capítulo? Ah, okay!)**

**Amers foi vista pela última vez arrombando o estoque secreto de chás da Fell.**

**Fell chegou logo após o arrombamento do seu estoque e está investigando quem foi o responsável pelo sumiço do seu pote de ervas jamaicanas.**

**Shuu foi dançar o Funk do Mortal Kombat. E foi demitida por fazer isso na recepção da faculdade.**


	2. Chapter 2

DECISÕES MALDITAS PARTE II

E assim todos os amigos de Mione vão para a Grifinória **(Fell: Alguém aqui ficou surpreso com a inegável "imprevisibilidade" da autora?)[Tio B: Eu fiquei chocado por um segundo mas acho que foi por causa do p****á****ssaro que bateu na minha janela. Pelo menos ele sofreu menos que eu com essa fic horr****í****vel...] .**Quando ela abraça seu amigo Lucas**(Fell: Tempo verbal sem graça, viu? Até parece que a autora está tentando escrever roteiro e não uma fanfic.)**, Harry sente uma pontada de ciúmes**(Fell: Lá vêm as insinuações de amor...)**"_Será que estou apixonado _**(Fell: Google: "Você quis dizer: apaixonado")**_pela minha melhor amiga?"_** (Fell: Tragédia... # afaga Bodan.) (Bianchi: Não, você só hiper ventila e sente uma dor no peito por pura e espontânea vontade.)**-Ele pensa.''_Não pode ser, eu sou amigo dela desde os 11 anos e... acho que devo contar?_**(Fell: Cuma?) **_Não dá mais pra mentir pra mim mesmo!'_**(Fell: O lance está acelerado aqui, eu cochilei?# olha para Bodan que está querendo resposta para a mesma pergunta.) (Bianchi: Mas já? #confusa#)[Tio B: Uai, pensei que ele estivesse na d****ú****vida, agora que j****á**** quer ir comprar camisinhas?]**

Alguem **(Fell: Acento aqui, por favor.) **interrompe Harry: **(Fell: O tarado da machadinha?)****[Tio B: McGonagall aprovaria *joinha*]**

'Harry?'**[Tio B: Mae? Deus? FOF****Ã****O?]**

'Aah oi Ron!' **(Fell: Olha quem aparece para disputar a Hermione!)**

'O que ouve contigo?Desde que os amigos da Mione chegaram, você tá estranho, esquisito, caladão' **(Fell: Pottinho, meu amigo, você bem que poderia ser mais discreto com a sua dor de cotovelo.) (Bianchi: Que deselegante!)**

'Não é nada.'**[Tio B: Tsc. Coisa de corno mentiroso, isso...]**

'Tem certeza?'

'Absoluta.'

E assim Harry vai ao salão **(Fell: Vírgula!)** lá ele ouve um tipo de risada **(Fell vai pesquisar tipos de risada na biblioteca do QG.)** e resolve escutar atras **(Fell: Acento!) **da porta**(Fell: Muito educado da parte dele.)**(OBS. O barulho estava vindo do quarto de Mione)** (Fell: Ok, a autora está forçando o leitor a pensar merda...) (Bianchi: E os ripadores também.)****[Tio B: OBS. Adivinha quem vai ganhar uma espatulada na cara, autora? Adiiiviiiiiiinhaaaa!]**

_'Afee, parece que nunca viu alguém comendo Nuttela na vida -'' _**(Fell: Tio B?)****[Tio B: Me ofendi, n****ã****o sou a ****ú****nica pessoa do mundo a comer Nutella, ok *enfia uma colher no pote de nutella pra provar o ponto*]**

_'Nhááá é claro que eu já vi, mais com tanto gosto não né idiota.'_**[Tio B: Em algum lugar no mundo, tem um grupo de pessoas tansas falando desse jeito? Virei adestrador de lebres selvagens depois dessa...]**

_'CLARO QUERIA O QUE EU TAVA A ANOS SEM COMER SEQUER UM PORTINHO DE NUTELLA!'_**(Fell: Morto de fome!) (Bianchi: Peguem o sedativo, porque ele vai é assaltar o estoque de Nutella do QG!)****[Tio B: Um portinho de nutella seria onde os barcos de nutella de porte pequeno se atracam?]**

_'Caaalma sem stress desconta no pobre&coitado do travesseiro ¬¬' _**(Fell: Apelação...)****[Tio B: Pobre&Coitado do Travesseiro. Abstenho-me.]**

Todas cairam **(Fell: Acento...) **no **(Fell: Poço!)**riso **(Fell: Cadê a merda do ponto?)**

_'__**H**__eyy , Mi, será que aqui tem Wi-Fi eu trouxe o meu NootBook' _**(Fell tem uma síncope e cai.) (Bianchi teve um derrame.)****[Tio B n****ã****o acha que sobreviver****á**** a essa desgra****ç****a.]**

_'Não sei eu nunca testei o meu e to sem o meu aqui.' _**(Fell foi ler o livro Hogwarts e a Era Digital.) (Bianchi foi bater nos infelizes com "Brisingr".)****[Tio B pegou sua c****ó****pia de capa dura d'A Divina Comedia e se aproximou amea****ç****adoramente.]**

_'Na na na na' _**(Fell: lembrei dos Siris da propaganda de cerveja na beira da praia...) (Bianchi: Lembra meu programa infantil favorito. -Q)**

_' OQUE?' _**(Fell:Não vou repetir.) (Bianchi: Tira a porcaria do dedo do seu ouvido para ouvir melhor.)**

_'Eu trouxe ele pra ti, pois sabia que estava sofrendo demais sem a sua glamurosa NET.'_**(Fell: Jura que Hogwarts tem internet sem fio?# começa as tentativas para rastrear um possível e-mail do Snape.) (Bianchi: Opa, bora hackear os notebooks de todo mundo!)**

_'Mais como você trouxe, como trouxe ele de casa?'_**(Fell: No malão? Ou quem sabe dentro das calças.)****[Tio B: Essa conversa n****ã****o acaba? Sabe, esse povo podia ter aulas de escrita criativa antes de fazer esse tipo de coisa. LEMBRETE PROS QUERIDOS: CENAS S****Ó**** FAZEM SENTIDO SE ELAS T****Ê****M UMA RAZ****Ã****O PRA ESTAR L****Á****.]**

_'Simples: Eu fui na casa da Tia Jane, ai falei que ia estudar em uma tal de Hogwarts ela falou que era sua escola, ai a gente GRITOU PULOU ESPERNEOU de felicidade _**[Tio B: Retardadice ****é**** pand****ê****mica agora?]**_, e trouxemos o seu Noot _**[Tio B morreu.]**_ pra cá e fim.' _**(Fell está ocupada fazendo um pedido de analgésicos pelo telefone e não leu isso.) (Bianchi está gritando com alguém por terem roubado seus mangás.)**

_'Sem contar os 10 potes-extra grandes de Nutella.'_**[Tio B: Hogwarts foi feita com rampas pros m****ó****rbidamente obesos?]**

_'Claro '_**[Tio B: "Claro." Tipo. Claro, voc****ê**** trouxe os dez potes extra grandes de nutella. Isso eu j****á**** esperava. Alguma coisa que eu n****ã****o tenha previsto? Camisinhas? Um chaveirinho de luz?]**

Harry quando ve que a Hermione simplesmente **ESQUECEU **ele e Ron fica triste **(Fell: Eu não deveria, mas vem cá, senta aqui no colinho da Fell, Harry, eu consolo você.)** e deita-se em um sofá **(Fell faz cafuné em Harry.)**.Quando chega **[Tio B" N****Ã****O. QUANDO "CHEGA", N****Ã****O. PEGA ESSA SUA GRAM****Á****TICA ASSUSTADORA E... E... *desmaia*]** os outros amigos dela:

'Heiita, não é que aqui existe mesmoo' **(Fell: Heim?) (Bianchi: O quê?)**

'Não né Lucas **(Fell: Vou parar de brigar pelas vírgulas...) (Bianchi: Já desisti desde o início da ripagem dessa fic.)****[Tio B: Eu to perto de desistir da vida, algu****ém**** quer se juntar a causa?]**a gente tá aqui porque é uma miragem sua -' eita cabeção você heim!'**(Fell: Não, não é Hogwarts, é a ala de irrecuperáveis do St. Mungos.)**

'Neen reclama Arthur, porque você sequer tava acreditando nisso e não vem descontar isso em mim porque eu não mereço' **(Fell: Eu é que não mereço ripar isso...)**

'Eu só não gostei **(Fell: "da fic") **daqui por uma coisinha básica.' **(Bianchi: Chora, mona.)****[Tio B: Tadjenha da querida #chateadissima]**

'Por que Eduardo ce tá louco?' **(Fell: Vou ficar se não fugir daqui.)**

'AQUI NÃO DÁ PRA MIM E PRA MIONE PRATICARMOS O PARKOUR!' **(Fell tem um AVC e cai# Bodan chama os paramédicos.) (Bianchi desmaiou.)****[Tio B observa toda a sua alegria interior se esvair.]**

'Você cuide de sua vida que eu cuido da minha :P'

Enquanto isso no quarto da Mione: **(Fell: "Enquanto isso, na Liga da Justiça.")**

'Nick como tá **o nosso quarto**?' **(Fell: Nick virou elfo doméstico agora, é?)**

'TÁ PARECENDO MAIS UMA FAVELA QUE UM QUARTO O.o!' **(Fell: Grande Nick, sinceridade até depois da morte!)**

'Então tá como quando eu sai' **(Bianchi: CUMÉQUIÉ?)****[Tio B: Nem vem, autora, depois de me levar ao suic****í****dio, n****ã****o vai ser esse humorzinho p****é****-de-chinelo que vai redimir essa bosta n****ã****o...]**

'Affew desde quando chegamos eu não acho o meu celular.' **(Fell: Ok, queridas corujas, mandaram vocês para a PQP, nessa fic.)****[Tio B: O que seria "affew"? Onomatop****é****ia de sexo da terceira idade?]**

'Peor eu nem acho o meu fone de ouvido'**(Fell: Vai ver tá na privada do banheiro da Murta.) (Bianchi teve um ataque cardíaco depois de ler o "Peor".)****[Tio B: De tr****ê****s coisas eu estava certo. 1. Esse povo t****á**** tendo uma discuss****ã****o enorme sobre quartos sujos e wifi. 2. Nao h****á**** ponto algum em discutir tais coisas. 3. Eu perdi total, irrevog****á****vel e completamente todo o meu amor pela humanidade.]**

'Vitória é só um fone -se **(Fell: "**fone –se"? **Ficou bizarro isso.) **achar outro em qualquer lugar dããr' **(Fell: É,até porque vocês não estão longe da tecnologia, aí não é o mundo bruxo e etc.)**

'Para ae Cíntia.'

'E eu o meu pequeninoo&lindo relógio digital' **(Fell: Vou ali e volto já, tá bom?# percebe que Bodan amarrou suas pernas na cadeira.)**

No momento Nicole mal se segurava de rir.** (Fell mal prestou atenção na frase de tanto que está se torcendo para se livrar das cordas que a prendem na cadeira.) (Bianchi ainda não se recuperou.)**

'DO QUE ESTAS RINDO IDIOTA?' Elas riram porque afinal todas falaram juntas e tal'z. **(Fell: Cuma?# leu 474874673752544342343 vezes para compreender.) (Bianchi: Hã?)**

'Suas bestonaaas eu escondi todos ele MUAMUAMUAMAUMAU' **(Fell: Posso chorar?) (Bianchi: Pode. Eu também choro contigo.)****[Tio B: Mas eu n****ã****o quero chorar. Eu quero morrer. Ou matar. O que for mais construtivo.]**

Vitória, Cíntia, e Mione se entreolharam e balançaram suas cabeças **(Fell: Cadê o ponto?# levanta a última palavra pra ver de encontra o referido.)**

'PEGA ELAAAA' **(Fell: Corre!) (Bianchi: Sebo nas canelas!)****[Tio B: Virou balada l****é****sbica? #opa]**

Todas sairam feito umas loucas desnaturadas **(Fell: Eis uma boa definição para as personagens da autora.)** correndo pelo quarto e sairam **(Fell: Acento...# suspira.) **pro salã**(Fell: "o") **pouco tempo Mione tropeço **(Fell: "u") **e caiu justamente no sofá em que o Harry **(Fell: "e Fell estavam numa boa.")**.

'Mais quédiabéisso?' **(Fell: Tava consolando ele, cabelo de sabugo!) **Retrucou Mione.

'Não sei mais vamos curtir o momento' Harry disse com um sorriso maroto **(Fell: Espera aí! Tá me trocando?# olha ameaçadoramente.).**E no mesmo instante beijou Hermione. **(Fell joga um penico de urina nos dois e sai pisando duro.) (Bianchi: Eita, Harry usa as pessoas e sai trocando elas como se fosse roupa.)****[Tio B: Essa foi a pior cena de todas as piores cenas que j****á**** foram escritas, incluindo aquelas de aluninhos rec****é****m alfabetizados.]**

'Mmmmmmmfffffy'

Hermione empurra Harry em quase 10s. **(Fell: Confuso...) (Bianchi: Hã?)****[Tio B: Segundos? Segredos? Samambaias?]**

'VOCÊ BEBEU ACETONA MOLEQUE?' **(Fell: Acetona não deveria causar uma grave intoxicação e não uma embriaguês?)**

'Não mais eu posso explicar.'**[Tio B: "MAIS". #morreu]**

'Você tem 5 minutos...'

'Assim, **[Tio B: Come****ç****ou bem, articulad****í****ssimo, esse da****í****.]** eu realmente gosto de você, epa, gostar não**AMAR****[Tio B: Alou, podre?] **mais você é cega e não percebes**(Fell: Ô construção frasal sem graça!)**.**EU SEMPRE FUI APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ MAIS EU ERA MUITO CEGO E BURRO PRA PERCEBER ISSO E TE CONTAR OU AO MENOS PEDIR PRA NAMORAR A POUCO TEMPO**. **[Tio B: Isso ****é**** terr****í****vel. N****ã****o me sobrou nenhum amor por essa autora, voc****ê****s me perdoem.] **Eu sinto dor**(Fell: "de barriga") **porque é muito ruim ver você com outra pessoa porque eu gosto de você.'**(Fell vomita.) (Bianchi dormiu.)****[Tio B usou a Bianchi de travesseiro.]**

Hermione pela primeira vez fica sem palavras pra responder algo, apenas **MUITO** e finalmente se abriu declarou os sentimentos.

'Harry, a pouco tempo percebi, **(Fell: "que eu gosto de mulheres.")****[Tio B: "que tem um lance bem medonho com a sua testa, n****ã****o me meto com integrantes de gangue, ok?"]**mais acho que**(Fell: "Posso tentar desenvolver minha bissexualidade.")**estou apaixonada por ti. **[Tio B: Sabe o que eu detesto? SE VOC****Ê**** USA "TU" E"TI", N****Ã****O PODE USAR "VOC****Ê****". N****Ã****O PODE. N****Ã****O. PODE.] **Não aguento mais esconder é difícil pra mim e sei que pra você também. Me perdoa?'**(Fell vomita em Bodan que havia se aproximado para afrouxar as cordas.) (Bianchi vomita também.)****[Tio B vomita em cima de todo mundo.]**

'Não irei falar se irei perdoar ou não, irei demonstrar.' **(Fell sai correndo.) (Bianchi sai correndo na direção deles com o cosplay da Kagamine Rin carregando um machado.)****[Tio B ainda est****á**** ocupando vomitando. Segure na linha, por favor.]**

E Harry lascou um belo dum beijo em Hermione. Os corações dos dois acelerou **[Tio B: aceleraram. Por favor. POR FAVOR. Se arranje um professor particular de português, sim? Pelo meu bem estar...]**, e Hermione finalmente agarrou Harry pelo pescoço...

**Fell recebeu um chamado dos ninjas do Alasca e foi ver o que era. Bodan está procurando os sais de banho para preparar a água da banheira onde ele pretende ficar de molho o dia todo para remover a inhaca de vômito.**

**Bianchi sai cantando "Magenta" e "Gallows Bell" loucamente com o cosplay da Kagamine Rin enquanto sai correndo atrás dos trashers com uma foice.**

**Tio B faz Ter****êncio buscar o cd de sons da natureza enquanto ele paga Bodan com um gal****ão de leite para sequestrar o banho da Fell. Ele n****ão se arrepende de nada.**


End file.
